vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Garnet (Steven Universe)
Summary Garnet is one of the main protagonists in Steven Universe. She is the fusion of Ruby and Sapphire, and considered to be the current leader of the Crystal Gems. Garnet is one of the last surviving Gems on Earth who joined the Crystal Gems in the rebellion against Gem Homeworld, and afterwards assisted her friends in protecting the Earth over the next millennia. After Rose Quartz gave up her physical form to give birth to her son, Steven, Garnet took over as the leader of the group. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B Name: Garnet Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Regarded as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Gem Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Skilled gauntlet user, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Energy Projection, Precognition, Electrokinesis, Immunity to Extreme Heat and Extreme Pressure Attack Potency: Large Country level+ '(Easily defeated Jasper who tanked an explosion strong enough to create a hole in the Gem Warship, which even 4 of Rose's Light Cannons couldn't damage) 'Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Casually blocked a bolt of lightning, Reacted to Lapis' hydrokinesis, which was calced to be mach 200, Jumped and spiked a volleyball so hard that it turned sand into glass. Note) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Easily lifted a Gem Injector over her head with one hand) Striking Strength: Class ZJ+ Durability: Large Country level+ Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Melee range, Dozens of meters with projectile gauntlets Standard Equipment: Gauntlets Intelligence: High (Composite of Ruby and Sapphire, Garnet is very intelligent as well as a tactical genius, but often has difficulty solving more menial problems) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, if her emotional state becomes unstable, she will revert to Ruby and Sapphire (which is harder than it sounds as she is the most stable gem fusion), little out-of-combat problem solving skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gauntlet Proficiency - When channeling the collective power of the universe through her gems, Garnet is able to summon her gem weapon, a pair of red gauntlets. Garnet is highly proficient when using her gauntlets and is extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. She is able to deal massive strikes that can easily shatter the earth and deliver swift blows with lightning speed. *'Rocket Gauntlets' - Garnet takes aim with her gauntlets and shoots them as projectiles, as seen in "Watermelon Steven." As shown in "Reformed," Garnet's hands are detached from her body after she uses Rocket Gauntlets, and her gems are moved to the stubs of her arms. *'Weapon Size Augmentation' - In "Warp Tour," Garnet is able to increase the size of her gauntlets, easily quadrupling their size, and deal increased damage at the cost of reduced speed. Future Vision - Garnet can see multiple future outcomes and probabilities with her third eye, as revealed in "Future Vision." This includes extremely unlikely and ridiculous outcomes, as a considerable amount of her available visions depict Steven's (and possibly other individuals') demise at the hands of mundane tasks or objects on a regular basis. The ability does take some time to use as she has been shown in a thinking position when activating it. During that time someone can alter the future as seen in "Marble Madness" when Steven ruined the plan to learn about Peridot by going up to her while Garnet was still using Future Vision. This power comes from Sapphire, as confirmed in "Keystone Motel". Her future vision seems to operate at will and with only specific details that she is looking for, as in "Cry For Help" when her future vision did not show her Pearl's actions or the consequences of her actions, instead only noticing that Peridot was in none of the potential futures. *'Temporary Power Transfer' - In "Winter Forecast" and "Jail Break," it is shown that she can temporarily pass on her future vision ability to others through lip contact. Invulnerability - While not outright invincible, it is shown that Garnet is the most physically durable of the Gems. She endures all sorts of different levels of damage from falling cars to fighting Jasper and various other forms of physical force. Heat Resistance - Her invulnerability is most commonly displayed in her extreme resistance to heat, from when she had scalding-hot coffee splash onto her without flinching in "Future Vision" to when she left to retrieve the Earth Beetle (which required her to swim in active lava) In "Giant Woman." She gets this power from Ruby's thermo-regulation. Electrokinesis - Garnet can generate electricity, as seen in "The Message" when she used it to charge the battery of Greg's van's, and in "Catch and Release" to fight Peridot, and also in "Arcade Mania" when, after Steven unplugs "Meat Beat Mania" and she restarts it with this ability. *'Electric Resistance' - Garnet is impervious to electricity. As seen in "Future Vision" when she easily deflected a lightning bolt. It, again, is seen in "Catch and Release" when she stopped Peridot's electricity from traveling down Amethyst's whip, only to send her own electricity back at her. *'Electric Jump' - In "When It Rains", Garnet use her electrokinesis for offensive for the second time, she generates electricity and releases it on the ground, and the bolt jumps to the target enemy and save Steven and Peridot, this move can hit enemies from a long distance. Pressure Resistance- '''Was able to search the bottom of the ocean for Malachite with no ill effects or strain. '''Shapeshifting - Like Amethyst, Garnet can change her shape and form at will. Though like Amethyst, Her color palette remains the same. This ranges from changing herself into a copy of Steven to growing her arms longer in order to reach long distances. Note: '''In this video, Garnet spikes a ball hard enough to turn a large amount of sand into glass instantly. Since the temperature for sand to become glass is around 3200*F, the ball had to be traveling around 10000m/s. It took the ball about 6 seconds to hit the ground, so for it to take this long, Garnet and the ball had to be about 60000m high, and from the positioning at 3:13, considering they were on a volleyball court and both teams were about half way down their respective sides, they appear to be aproximatley 9 meters apart. So it took Garnet 1.5 seconds to reach this height, which means she can travel at about 40000m/s, or Mach 117. '''Other: Others Notable Victories: Whitebeard (One Piece) Whitebeard's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusions Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Tier 6 Category:Regeneration Users